


Benoit Blanc NSFW Headcanons

by rebeldaydreams



Category: Knives Out (2019)
Genre: Age Difference, Daddy Kink, F/M, Older Man/Younger Woman, Praise Kink, headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:47:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22884250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebeldaydreams/pseuds/rebeldaydreams
Summary: Headcanons from a tumblr request: "NSFW headcannon for Benoit Blanc x reader where they discover kinks or a different position or style or something and there is a considerable age gap? Thank you!"
Relationships: Benoit Blanc (Knives Out)/Reader, Benoit Blanc (Knives Out)/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 87





	Benoit Blanc NSFW Headcanons

**Author's Note:**

> SOME SPICY BENOIT HEADCANONS WWHHHOOOOOOO

_**"NSFW headcannon for Benoit Blanc x reader where they discover kinks or a different position or style or something and there is a considerable age gap? Thank you!"** _

  * First off I think Benoit is probably super open to kinky stuff. He’s _secretly_ super kinky though because he’s maybe embarrassed to admit it at first.
  * Like I said, he’s super open to it – but only if it’s entirely consensual and knows what you want. He’d never want to make you uncomfortable or hurt you.
  * The first time it happens, it’s sort of by accident.
  * One night when he was on top of you and you had your legs wrapped around his waist, you accidentally let slip a _“…Daddy!”_
  * It wasn’t your fault, you couldn’t help it when Benoit was making you feel so good you couldn’t remember your own name.
  * He completely stops moving, lifting his head and locking eyes with you. You were bright red in the face.
  * “ _I…I mean…”_ you began, but were cut off by an amused chuckle from Benoit.
  * _“Well you are just full of surprises, ain’t you?”_ his voice was little more than a growl, and you could tell by how his eyes had darkened that he was into it too.
  * You didn’t know what to say, too embarrassed at your outburst combined with being unable to concentrate on anything other than how he was still nestled inside you. But he wasn’t _moving._
  * A squirm and a whine conveyed your message for him to _“please move",_ but he didn’t.
  * There was a playful smirk on his face. _Oh no_.
  * _“Why don’t you tell **Daddy** what you want, sweetheart?”_
  * The emphasis on the word made you ache. Bastard.
  * _“P-Please fuck me…Daddy.”_
  * _“Good girl.”_
  * Oh yeah, _praise kink_. He gets off on how you get off on it so expect lots of praise.
  * _“Good girl. That’s it. Doin’ so well for me aren’t you?”_
  * He was older than you, more experienced, physically bigger than you by a fair amount and it really ticked all your boxes. Especially when he’s growling _“good girl"_ in your ear every 20 seconds.
  * And for him, having you sprawled beneath him all submissive and pliant, whimpering for him…well he had to work a little harder not to lose his control.
  * After that night, things definitely started to heat up a little more in the bedroom 👀



**Author's Note:**

> Hey howdy hey I hope you enjoyed! You can also follow me on Tumblr @ rebeldaydreams. I take requests for headcanons and fics over there!


End file.
